


Sunday Sloth

by Wombat_doomer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minecraft, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wombat_doomer/pseuds/Wombat_doomer
Summary: George and Dream are boyfriends. They spend Sunday together, sleeping, eating breakfast together, flirting, and of course doing the deed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Sunday Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first fic, please enjoy and don’t be afraid to leave some constructive criticism or just any comment at all. Have a wonderful day!

Every day of the week has a mood, a feeling, a vibe. There was the Monday dread, the Thursday purgatory, and of course the Sunday sloth. The type of sloth that would wrap around you like the mess of sheets in your bed and make it impossible to get up before 12 PM. This Sunday’s sloth felt cold and gray, the perfect recipe for staying warm in bed all day because the sunlight didn’t reach through the window. 

And here was George sleeping on his side, pressed up against Dream with his arms outstretched across his torso, his nose poking slightly at Dream’s chest and the soft murmurings of a sleepy man escaping past his lips. Dream, on the other hand, was sleeping on his back, with his mouth slightly ajar and his hair sticking to his head in a way that George would definitely make fun of him for later. As the two slept in their tangle of arms, slightly messy and domestic, the room, too, was slightly messy and domestic. 

Dream had refused to sleep with pants last night because according to him he has free will and a grown man needs to let his balls hang once in a while. So his pants were laying on the floor, where he stubbornly said he would pick up when he woke up in the morning. And George, who responded to Dream’s ballsy statements, by taking off his shirt because if a man has a right to free his balls, he has a right to free his nips. Mixed in with their homely stupidity, there was also the scent of living and the little traces of George and Dream that made this place their home.

With the entanglement of their limbs in bed, was also the entanglement of their bare skin. As George woke up to the sound of an unexpected alarm, he promptly winced when he tried to unstick his sweaty skin from a section of Dream’s torso where Dream's shirt rode up. 

He mumbled a complaint under his breath, which went unnoticed by the man next to him, who was still deeply sleeping. But when the alarm rang for the third time, George had enough.

“Dream,” he groaned. The sleepiness could still be heard in his voice.

Dream, unsurprisingly, did not hear him. 

“Dream,” George repeated, drawing out his name a bit more and with a bit more force. 

When Dream did not respond the second time, George cursed himself for having a boyfriend who was such a heavy sleeper. As he was about to move, he realized that he didn’t even know where the alarm was coming from. 

Was it Dream’s phone or my phone? George thought to himself. 

The brain fog from having been woken up so unexpectedly began to slightly lift off his brain, as he realized that he should check his phone first before waking up Dream. Now, George was a little glad for him being a heavy sleeper.

On the fifth alarm ring, George reached his phone, having walked over a few steps to a bureau where it had been charging overnight. He quickly figured that it was not his alarm. The distance and direction of the sound is what made him try to wake up Dream in the first place, he thought to himself. He was as slow as ever, that brain fog has definitely not lifted. 

George was quickly growing agitated now as he walked back to their bed by the seventh ring, driving George to the verge of insanity. Dream’s stupid alarm has ruined his sleepy Sunday mood and was now pissing him off so badly that he knew he was not going to be able to fall back asleep easily. 

“Dream!” 

He woke up groaning and moving, trying to push George into him.

“Dream,” George said in a more reasonable volume now with Dream pressing him into his chest.

“Hm?” Dream answered.

The alarm rang for the eighth time now.

“Turn off your stupid alarm. Now,” George spoke into Dream’s chest.

“Is that what you woke me up for? Ugh.” 

George would never admit it out loud, but he really liked Dream’s morning voice. It was rougher and deeper, and honestly, he wouldn't mind taking orders from him. And as George began to get a little loss enjoying the thought of Dream’s morning voice, the alarm rang for the ninth time.

“Get up, or I’ll push you off. I have literally been hearing this stupid sound for like an hour.”

Dream groaned and then closed his eyes. 

“Are you going back to sleep?” George asked in disbelief.

“You cannot be serious right now,” George spoke mostly to himself because Dream was ignoring him and trying to go back to sleep.

George pushed himself away from Dream, and as Dream began to scoot toward him, he reached up his hand to flick in in the forehead.

“Ouch. Now, what was that for?” Dream asked, hurt and confused.

Now it was George’s turn to ignore him. He turned his body away from Dream and closed his eyes. As he was beginning to embark on his petty journey, the cursed alarm rang for the tenth time. George lost it.

“There is no fucking way an alarm rings for that long. Turn it off right now or I’m going to the spare room,” George spoke and Dream knew he was serious.  
Dream, who was also beginning to be annoyed by the alarm, but mostly because he would miss his boyfriend, finally opened his eyes and sat up. 

“Okay, okay. I’m going,” he said as he began to look for his phone. 

It rang for the eleventh time. 

“Hurry up!” 

“I’m going. Stop being such a piss baby.”

George didn’t say anything, just watched him get up from bed. And when Dream finally found his phone three minutes later, he turned it off immediately, not even bothering to look at any notifications.

“Happy?” Dream asked as he tucked himself back into the sheets.

“Hm… yes. Thank you,” George responded with the tension leaving him and beginning to settle back into Sunday's peace.

Dream pulled George closer to him and they got back into their previous position with George on his side and Dream on his back. They laid there with their eyes closed for thirty minutes in silence, with the occasional bodily shifting.

“I can’t sleep,” Dream was the first to break the silence.

“Me either. This is your stupid alarm’s fault. And I can’t believe you were gonna sleep through that. You’re so thick, Dream,” George replied.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my thick ass blocks the alarm’s soundwaves. Maybe you should get thick like me,” Dream teased, knowing that was definitely not what George had meant by thick.

“Okay, Dream. Very funny,” George said barely amused by his antics.

As they began to shift into silence again, Dream turned to his side to face him and George moved his arm to accommodate the shift in position. Dream pulled George closer into his chest and began playing with his hair. Running his hands into the soft black tufts like his hand was a comb. George pushed into it, enjoying the feeling of being cared for, and he hummed into Dream’s chest. With George slowly lulled to sleep by Dream’s hands and Dream lulled to sleep by the smooth and entrancing pattern of his hands in George’s hair, they both found comfort in the sloth of Sunday again.

When George woke up this time, he found himself in a new position. Dream was on his back with his phone in his face and George was pressed up on top of his chest.

“Good morning,” George mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and grogginess.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Dream smiled down at him, putting his phone to the side. 

“And you’re awake before me,” he returned Dream’s smile and nuzzled into his chest.

“I’m thinking we should get breakfast, yeah? What do you think?” Dream asked.

George just nodded into his chest and before he could verbally confirm, Dream was already beginning to get up, which meant that he was pulling away from George. George did not like this.

“Dream,” he whined softly and looked up just before Dream could get off the bed. 

Dream paused where he was, turning to look at George with a soft smile on his face. He liked it when George was needy and soft like this. When George wanted nothing more than to spend the day cuddling with him because it felt good to be wanted. 

“I’m gonna make us breakfast. You can go shower and clean up in the meantime. Is that okay with you?”

George was about to protest again, until he realized how needy he was going to sound. What kind of person can’t even handle being away from their boyfriend for a few minutes? George just nodded.

“Just pick up your pants like you promised, idiot,” he said with a smirk riding up his face.

“Right,” Dream said.

He scanned the floor for a few seconds, finding the pants in some random place in the room where the pajama pants had landed. But he didn’t just put them on, he turned around to make sure that George was watching, and he was, and then turned back to pick up the pants. Dream bent over with his ass in the air, and put them on slowly. When the pants were up to his thighs, right below his ass, he pulled the pants forward, making it seem like they couldn’t fit because of the size of his ass. He pulled the pants up again, feigning a slight struggle, and his cheeks jiggled. They freaking jiggled. 

George’s face got a little warm, knowing his boyfriend was teasing him. 

“Like what you see? I guess you were right about me being too thick,” Dream spoke with a slyness that George knew was accompanied by a smirk.

He still hadn’t turned around yet, when George threw a pillow at his head.

“Hey, what was that for?” Dream asked when he felt the pillow hit his back.

“Just get out please,” George said in what he definitely didn’t mean to come out as a whine.  
Dream finished putting on his pants and then tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

“Look at you whining over my ass.”

And with that Dream went to the kitchen, thinking he had won whatever that was because a flustered George was always a win in his book.

Back in their bedroom, George shook his head at the events that had just unfolded. He finally got up, looking for his shirt that had similarly been carelessly discarded the night before. He found it, put it on, and began to clean up the room by fixing the bed, cleaning up whatever mess, folding some clothes, and when he was finally satisfied, he went to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. 

When he was done, he went into the kitchen, where Dream was still in the middle of cooking.

“You’re a horny bastard, you know that?” George said, walking into the room and ready to continue their banter from the bedroom.

“Yeah, okay, and my ass is fat. What’s new?” Dream replied not looking up from where he was currently cooking.

“Anyway,” George began, “If you aren’t finished yet, I’m going to go shower, since I already cleaned the room.”

“Sounds good,” Dream replied.

George began to walk up to him, instead of walking to the bathroom to shower, like he was supposed to. He snaked his arms around Dream’s waist and pressed his cheeks slightly into his back.

“Someone’s soft today,” Dream said, slowing down his movements a little as not to disturb his boyfriend.

George’s face got a little warm at that and he retaliated by squeezing his waist a little tighter. Dream made a soft m-sound as a reply, and let George have his fill of affection.

“Did something happen, George?”

“No. I think it’s just the Sunday vibe. I guess I can go shower now,” he said as he began removing his hands from his waist.

“Okay, whatever you say,” Dream replied softly, but with a disbelief in his tone.

George just left and made his way to the bathroom. He knew Dream was right. But he couldn’t tell why he was so soft today? So desperate to touch and take from Dream, to make him pliant under him and give him, too, as much as George felt like giving him. He just wanted to tie him up and touch his endless sea of skin. George forced his thoughts away, knowing what could come of them. He just breathed deeply and got into the shower. 

George was done in the shower, and Dream was almost done in the kitchen when he was back. He told Dream to shower and brush his teeth, and whatever other Dream crap he did in the bathroom, so that he could clean up and they could enjoy breakfast together — clean and happy. So, here was George, washing the dishes, while his boyfriend was in the shower, with the breakfast served and covered, so it wouldn’t be cold by the time Dream came back.

When Dream finally entered the kitchen, smiling and ready to eat. George was wiping down the counters. The kitchen looked clean and unused, as if Dream hadn’t been working for practically a messy hour making pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruits, and other American diner-style breakfast foods.

He snuck up behind George and trapped him in between his arms and the counter. George was a little startled, but released a short breath of relief when the familiar hands began to travel up his chest. Dream leaned deeper into him, almost engulfing him whole with his body, and letting his greedy hands run free. George let himself melt into the touch, not putting up a fight like he usually would. And when Dream began to lean into his neck, he decided that they needed to stop.

“Dream,” George said, needier than intended. 

George coughed to clear his throat and repeated his name with a bit more force. 

“Hm?” Dream hummed from his neck. 

He was about to kiss into his neck again, but George pushed himself forward towards the counter. Dream whined at this.

“We need to eat breakfast,” George spoke seriously.

“Okay,” Dream answered disheartedly, as he detached himself from George and listened to his boyfriend without protest for once. 

George quickly finished wiping off the counter as Dream got utensils and syrup. They sat to eat breakfast, enjoying each other’s company.

A few minutes after breakfast, they found themselves washing the dishes together. George was soaping up and rinsing the dishes and Dream was drying them with a towel and putting them away. They were washing, rising, drying, sorting in a methodical way that had them in a rhythm. They finished quickly and they were left leaning on the kitchen counters deciding what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

“We could watch a movie,” Dream proposed.

George thought about it for a few seconds, and then nodded.

“What do you want to watch?” George asked.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Really? I thought you’d be trying to fight me to watch a movie. Is someone getting all soft on me now?” George teased.

“Yeah, George. You make my dick wet, so I don’t care what movie we watch” Dream answered with a filthy smirk spreading all over his face.

“Shut up. G-d. You are literally so gross. Just get on the couch and we’ll scroll through Netflix,” George replied annoyed by the crude comment.

George got on the couch first and made room for Dream to be the little spoon. They chatted for about thirty minutes before finally choosing a random movie and settling into each other.

It was now an hour into the movie and George decided that cuddling Dream was not enough. That he needed to touch him more, make him putty in his hands. He began to pull at the bottom of Dream’s hoodie and snake his hands up. Dream immediately noticed as the chill of the air hit his exposed skin.

“And what exactly are you doing, George?” Dream asked with his eyes still on the movie.

“Touching what’s mine,” George answered nonchalantly and continued to touch up to Dream’s stomach and chest.

Dream fell quiet at that. 

The skin was soft and smooth. George enjoyed the way Dream’s skin felt endless and broad, so big and all for him. He liked the way that he could feel Dream’s pace quicken and slow. He could tell Dream was trying so hard to keep himself together, not to melt into him. And when George reached all the way to his chest, with his hand stretching to cover his nipples, and groping him, Dream let a low whine escape. 

He let George touch him as much as he wanted. Let him take all of him for himself. His hands were just begging him to fall apart. Dream was having a hard time focusing on the movie now. He whined again as George’s palms made contact with his nipples.

“George, we need to finish the movie,” his voice came out a little breathless.

“Hm… I think we do, Dream. That’s a great idea” he whispered into Dream’s neck, nuzzling into the area.

“It’s a bit hard with you distracting me like that, George,” he said with a voice that was forced to sound nonchalant, like he didn’t just want to give himself completely to George.

“And I’m the one distracting you…when you’re the one talking and moaning during a movie. Imagine how I feel,” George knew what he said was ridiculous.

But before Dream could retaliate, George brushed his thumb over Dream’s nipples. Working the buds with his fingers delicately.

“Fuck, come on,” Dream moaned. 

The movie was still going on in the background, but Dream couldn’t even remember the characters’ names by now. George continued to work his nipples. He knew Dream didn’t have highly sensitive nipples, but it was just enough to get him riled up and needy. He began pitching the buds slightly, and then massaging them again. A game of pinch and pull, rub and knead. Dream was moaning softly now, not even pretending to watch the movie.

“Are you going to let us watch the movie or are you going to keep moaning like a slut?” George asked, still touching his chest.

“Sorry,” Dream said softly. 

“Good. We only have like thirty minutes left anyway.”

Dream, with a new competitive fervor, started to focus on the movie again. He would have a few seconds where he would allow himself to get lost in the touch, but he would ultimately pull himself out and force himself to focus on the movie. 

All at the same time, George took advantage and kept touching him. Running his hands up and down his chest, abusing his nipples and chest, beginning to trace circles on his waist, in an unpredictable way that would sometimes catch Dream by surprise and hold him there. He would change the pace and rhythm, keeping Dream on edge, and drilling into him that he needed to lay there and take it.

When the movie was over, Dream’s boxers were beginning to leak with precum. George took notice as he dipped his hand into Dream’s sweatpants, wanting to see how his touches had riled Dream up. Dream winced at the friction, trying to keep quiet because he didn’t want to be teased even more.

“Your dick is wet,” George stated nonchalantly, as if he hadn't been the cause of it.

“Mm-hmm,” Dream responded, not trusting his voice to speak properly.

George finally stopped touching him and Dream whined at the loss of contact. He coughed, clearing his throat and trying to maintain a level-head.

“We should move to the bed, George.”

And with that, both of them were moving. On the short trip to their bedroom, Dream noticed George's erection, poking from his sweatpants. He thought about wanting to swallow George whole, taking all of him in, and having George finish all over his tongue and face.

By the time, they reached their bed. George was sitting and patting the space next to him for Dream to sit. And when Dream sat down, George climbed on top of his lap and began to kiss him lustfully. One of his hands was behind Dream’s head clinging on with gentle pressure, and the other one was clinging onto Dream’s hoodie on his chest. George slowly ground down on Dream a few times, with each time eliciting a soft moan from Dream.

And they kissed and kissed. They fell into each other’s mouth in a rhythm that was slow and fast, and then slow, and then fast again, savoring each other as if they were drowning. When George ground down his hips again, Dream moaned into the kiss this time, and George pulled him in a little more deepening the kiss. Dream’s hands were all over George’s body, raking his hair, holding his cheek, sweeping over his back, and just encompassing him in a way that told George he was there and they were whole.

As more time passed kissing, Dream couldn’t help but feel more desperate. He pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting and pulled his hoodie off. George stared at first, then began taking off his own hoodie, both of them shirtless and heated.

As Dream pulled George back into a kiss, George dove his hands back onto Dream’s chest, working Dream’s nipples again. Dream winced, and George pulled back as he noticed, moving his hands away from his chest.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concerned

“Yeah. It’s just that you sort of abused my nipples for like an hour on the couch and now they’re sensitive from all the touching.”

“Oh yeah,” George chuckled and then continued.

“Do you not want me to touch them then?” He asked, trying to soothe Dream.

Dream’s face heated up a little at this.

“No, you can touch them,” he hesitated, “Just be a little gentle.”

“Of course, Dream. Can you lie on your back for me?” George said, smiling at him. 

Dream did as he was told and was waiting for George to hover over him and continue kissing him. Instead he found that George dove straight for his sensitive buds and began licking. They were soft kitten licks that had Dream moaning and whining. One nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, and the other bud being teased by a wet thumb.

“George,” he whined.

Dream reached down to cup George’s cheek and brought his face up to kiss him. Dream’s tongue was in his mouth and George took it so gently. 

“Pants off?” George questioned in between kisses.

Dream agreed and they separated for a bit to strip just to their boxers. There was a small wet stain on George’s boxers now too.

“Someone’s dick is also wet,” Dream said with a smirk.

“Yeah, cause someone’s slutty mouth kept begging for me,” George retaliated.

Before Dream could respond, George was straddling his lap again, grinding their hips together for friction. Both of them were whining and gasping into the kisses now. George dipped his hands into Dream’s boxers and he moaned, having to back away from this kiss to catch his breath. Dream laid his head on George’s shoulder as he slightly played with the head. Then he got up from straddling his thighs.

“Hey,” Dream frowned, disappointed.

“Lube, piss baby,” George said plainly, rolling his eyes and looking through a drawer in their room. 

He straddled Dream’s lap again and poured some lube on his hand. Dream pulled out his length for him, waiting for the lubricated hand to milk him.

“Eager much?” George chuckled.

“For you? Always,” Dream answered with a smirk on his face.

The sly smirk was wiped clean off his face when George began stroking him. First at the head nice and slowly, and then dipping all the way to the base. He began building up a slow rhythm that was making Dream’s breath quicken. Dream’s head began dipping into the crook of George’s shoulder and he became weak in pleasure.

“Feels good,” Dream said softly and in between moans.

“You like my hand that much?” George asked, speeding up the rhythm slightly and making Dream curse.

Dream didn’t answer, just kept moaning and panting George’s name. He slowed down the rhythm of his wrists and Dream whined in protest.

“Can you answer me, Dream?” George asked with a hint of power in his voice.

“Faster,” is all Dream said.

George slowed down again, barely pumping him anymore.

“When I’m jerking you off with my hand, you answer me, Dream,” George said as a warning.

He kept up the slow rhythm, but tightened his grip.

“Love your hand, George. You’re milking my dick so well,” Dream finally replied needy and moaning.

George sped up his pace to where Dream wanted it and Dream began kissing George’s neck desperately. He squirmed a little, overwhelmed by the pleasure and loving how close he was to his boyfriend. Dream was close and George could tell. He was beginning to thrust his hips into George’s hand, fucking into it with George’s tight and speedy pumps. It was a wet rhythm that made Dream’s eyebrows knit together.

“George, close,” he moaned deep in his desperation.

George sped up his hand. And Dream began nipping at the skin on George’s neck with licks, kisses, and bites that would definitely leave marks. George moaned a little, excited that he had made his boyfriend so desperate and needy, cuming all over his pretty hand. And finally, Dream began releasing, as George worked him through his orgasm.

“Keep going, you’re doing so well. You let me milk your dick so well,” George said reassuring Dream as he desperately moaned into his neck with his thrusts getting more erratic. 

There was cum in George’s hand, leaking and pooling a little into the sheets. There was cum in Dream’s thighs, also pooling into the sheets. And, surprisingly, there were little droplets of cum that had made their way into Dream’s stomach. 

He was sweating a little, his body dropping into George, panting after his release. George kissed his neck with soft little pecks, allowing them to sit in that position for a few more minutes. Then, George began to get up. 

“George, no,” Dream whined like an abandoned puppy and made grabby hands at George.

“I’m coming back, okay? I’m gonna get us cleaned up. Be a good boy for me and wait,” George said softly.

Dream whined, but understood and laid on his back, waiting for George. George washed the cum off his hands and grabbed a small towel, which he slightly wet, and then went back into the room. He started by wiping Dream’s thighs and his stomach, and then gently wiped the head of his dick, which made him moan a little, and George couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. He bent down to give Dream a little kiss on his forehead for being so good, when he was suddenly pulled into him, falling onto his chest. 

“Dream, I need to clean the bed. Come on. Just give me two more minutes” George complained.

Dream ignored him and began to press kisses all over George. His cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his eyelids, his neck, and George couldn’t help but smile. Finally, when Dream let him go five minutes later, he slapped Dream’s thigh, and cleaned the bed as best as he could. He quickly shuffled off to the bathroom, where he left the small towel soaking and grabbed a new one that was slightly cold and moist. He went back to the room, to wipe off Dream’s sweaty forehead, and threw it on top of a drawer for later use.

When he sat back on the bed, declaring that he was all done. Dream quickly shuffled to fold his legs in front of George, smiling a devious grin at him. He began rubbing George’s erection from his boxers, pushing his thumb into the wet spot where his precum was leaking from. George whined at this, spreading his legs unintentionally and trying to get more friction. 

“So cute when you open your legs for me, George,” Dream smirked with a slyness that turned George on even more. 

Dream took his hands off his boxers, and dug them in between George’s thighs, pushed his legs wider apart and began tugging down George’s boxers. George sat back and raised his hips a little, to help Dream take off the offending article of clothing and toss it somewhere on the floor, with Dream’s own boxers. 

With George’s legs spread wide apart for him and his length hard and aching, Dream bent down to begin licking at the head. Almost immediately, George’s hand travelled to Dream’s hair, holding him lightly, but gently guiding his head. George moaned softly at the kitten licks Dream was giving him.

“More,” George whined.

Dream stopped licking and looked up at George.

“And what’s the magic word for when we want something?” Dream asked, settling into his mischievous character.

“Not saying it. Just give it to me, Dream,” George complained and Dream completely stopped touching his length.

“Dream, come on. I’ve been hard for like two hours. Just suck me off and shut up,” George groaned in frustration.

Dream knew exactly what this meant, that George was being rude to him because he wanted to get his pretty little ass fucked into the mattress and George was too proud to ask for it.

“If you wanted me to fuck you that bad, you could have just said so. You opened your legs to prettily me for me because you want me to stuff your hole not swallow you, isn’t that right George?” Dream said looking straight into his eyes.

George closed his legs in embarrassment and nodded, the heat of his body and aching taking a toll on his pride, and making him want to beg to be Dream’s cocksleeve.

Dream knew that he wouldn’t be able to get the words out of George, at least not now, and settled for spreading George’s legs again and pushing him down on his back.

“Did you prep for anal?” Dream asked before beginning.

“Yeah, but you still need to stretch me,” George said as he handed Dream the lube from before. 

With the signal to go ahead, Dream drove in headfirst into George’s thighs, kissing, licking, and biting, leaving marks that would make both of them blush tomorrow. When Dream finally got to his length, he began with little kitten licks at first, and then took him half way. He spread his spit on his dick, leaving a sloppy and wet mess. The sound was lewd and with George’s moans, their room smelled and sounded like sex. 

Dream continued taking George, bobbing his head and jerking off what he couldn’t swallow with his hands. George was moaning and gasping, so desperate for release after so long. Then, Dream stopped his mouth, and dove for his hole. He licked into the tight ring of muscles, trying to push his desperate tongue into George. George’s back arched and he moaned loud and desperate, caught by surprise with the wet tongue on his hole.

“Dream, Dream, Dream,” George couldn’t stop himself, so desperate for him. 

He reached for him, gripping his hands hard into his hair, and then Dream switched back to put his wet mouth all the way to the base of George’s dick. George was cumming, with shaky thighs, and pushing Dream down his length, fucking into his face, making Dream into his cocksleeve. 

Dream was enjoying being used, having his throat defiled, for all the slutty things he said to George. He wanted George to cum down his throat so badly, to choke on his dick, and gasp for air, only to have George push him deeper and hold him there. Dream’s dick was hard again, and leaking. 

And as Dream gasped for air, George took all the self-control he had, and pulled Dream off of his dick. Dream began stroking him with his hand and then he made George cum all over his pretty face. He fucking moaned, feeling the heat drip off his face and George panting above him. 

Both of them caught their breath before continuing, and Dream greedily began licking at he cum on his cheeks, taking a finger and dipping at the cum on him. Then, he dove back into George’s thighs licking the mess. George moaned at the sensation of overstimulation and let Dream clean him up.

“Greedy slut,” he moaned as Dream licked droplets of cum that made his way down his hole.

When Dream was done with his meal, he reached for the moist towel, wiping sweat and then all the cum. He threw the small towel back on top of the drawer, and laid next to George, who was resting from the intensity of his orgasm. Dream kissed him softly and slowly, and George fell into it, letting Dream take him as he wanted and tasting some of his cum in Dream’s mouth.

They laid there for about six more minutes before Dream made his way back to George’s legs, spreading them once again, and exposing his wet hole. He searched the bed, looking for lube and put it next to him, knowing he would need it soon.

“George,” his voice came out a little rough.

Then, George remembered how roughly he had treated Dream. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry about your throat, Dream,” he reached down to cup Dream’s cheek. 

Dream smiled up at him.

“Don’t worry about it, I like when you use me like that. Now how about this tight little hole down here, George?” Dream said lustfully.

“You're insatiable. And yeah, go ahead,” George replied.

Dream took that as a sign and began lapping at the hole. 

“Fuck, turn around for me. Ass in the air on hands and knees,” Dream commanded.

George obeyed. Dream immediately went back to licking at his hole, with desperation, kneading his ass, gripping his thighs, spreading his body open, while his hole still remained empty and tight. He wanted to fuck him with his tongue so badly, and Dream’s dick aching wasn’t helping. So, he lubed up one finger and slowly pressed it in knuckle-deep. As George relaxed and encouraged him to keep going, he let the whole finger slip inside, and he slowly began to move after a few seconds. The slow movements began to draw out moans from George, who was half-hard by now. Dream continued to fuck George on one finger for a few minutes, and then lubed up the second finger.

“Ready for two?” He asked.

“Yes, please,” George moaned softly.

“Someone learned manners. Good boy,” he cooed at George.

George was falling deep right now, soft and pliant, ready for Dream to fuck into, to take his cum, and hold it in his hole, like a good boy. Dream squeezed the second finger in and slowly fucked George on his fingers. George was moaning and needy now. Dream used his other hand, and slapped his ass. 

“Fuck, again” George was falling to pieces. 

“Can you say please for me again?” Dream asked, quickening the pace of his fingers.

George moaned, too caught up in his own bliss. And Dream snapped him back into the moment, when he slapped his ass hard again. 

“Please, please, Dream,” George moaned.

Dream’s dick was fucking aching. He slowed his fingers down and pulled out, making George whine.

“Lay on your back and keep your legs spread,” Dream ordered again.

George repositioned himself, as Dream watched him, taking in the sight of how wrecked George was. When George was ready, he dove between his legs, spread his twitching hole with his fingers, and dipped his tongue into the hole. A deep moan ripped itself from George’s throat, and his hands reached Dream's head, pushing him in deeper, and causing him to moan even more.

Dream fucked him with his tongue, dipping in and out of the hole, tasting him, and then slipped in a finger in. George’s breath quickened.

“Dream,” he moaned his name, wanting him so deeply.

Dream fit a second finger in with his tongue. The hole was so wet and leaking, so lewd, and ready to be fucked out, and then Dream took out his tongue and pressed in a third finger. The stretch felt good and George loved the feeling of fullness he was getting. Dream began to fuck the three fingers into him, scissoring him open, and widening the puffy hole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeated, and Dream began to lick at his hole again.

After five minutes of tongue and fingers, George was on the edge of cuming again. 

“Cumming,” George stuttered out. 

Dream quickened the pace of his tongue and fingers, that no longer felt full to him. And then Dream found his prostate.

“Right fucking there. Fucking milk me, please, please,” George was moaning, so fucking broken in pleasure.

Dream abused the spot, and moved his mouth to take in George’s length half-way. And that was enough for George. He came with his prostate getting pounded by three fingers and his dick being swallowed into warm heat. 

He writhed and gasped, letting Dream swallow every drop. Not even a single strand of cum on his chin. And then George began to come down from his high, panting and catching his breath.

“You’re gonna eat all my cum, fucking cumslut,” he said laughing, and Dream placed a kiss on him again.

“Are you good to go in five? I kinda want to give your ass all the cum I swallowed back,” he smirked.

“Yeah, sounds good,” George replied with a smile. 

So, they laid there cuddling with each other enjoying the silence. Dream was still hard, but he understood that George just had two orgasms pumped out of him. He was lucky George was even allowing him to fuck him. And then, George shook him out of his thoughts when he reached for the lube and coated his own fingers. Dream just watched him.

George spread his legs and dipped three lubed fingers. His hole swallowed them in like nothing, and he began pumping at a steady rhythm.

“I’m so wet, Dream,” he moaned.

“Like a good slut, and all for me,” Dream replied as he got up and positioned himself between George’s legs. 

“Now, take your fingers out,” Dream ordered.

George obeyed, handing Dream the lube. But instead of moving his hands back, he spread his hole open for Dream with his hands. It was dripping with lube and red from the finger and tongue fucking. He was just missing Dream’s throbbing dick to fuck cum into his guts.

Dream loved the view. His boyfriend waited for him with his legs and hole open, so eager to be taken. And that's what he did. Lubed his dick up swiftly and then slid into George slowly. 

“Fuck. So tight and wet,” he moaned.

Dream was so desperate for release and began fucking into him fast. George was moaning and gasping. And then, Dream leaned in, sweeping him up in a kiss, with tongue and lips crashing into each other. 

“You fuck me so good, Dream,” George moaned into the kiss.  
“You take my dick so well,” Dream moaned back, and then slowed down as he thrusted into George.

George whined, but let Dream take him however he wanted. The kisses grew more fervent though, with passionate moans and whimperings of each other’s name. The names Dream and George, mixed into one, as they chased release, as they chased each other.

“Faster,” George felt the want rise within him.

Dream was happy to give and he quickened his pace again, with the goal of making both of them cum. As he was about to reach for George’s hard length pressed up against his stomach, George slapped his hand away.

“Wanna cum from your dick only,” he said softly.

That only turned Dream more, and he fucked into him brutally. His dick grazed his prostate, and George moaned loudly. Dream drilled into that spot again, and encouraged by George’s moans, he began to spill his hot cum into George. Feeling the throb and heat in his hole, George began to reach his orgasm, tying his legs behind Dream and pulling him deeper in. George dry orgasmed, moans and pants leaving his mouth, as they fucked through the feeling.

And then they both collapsed onto the mattress, catching their breathes, and the fatigue finally catching up. Dream was still inside him and after two minutes, he pulled out, cum leaking out of George’s hole, with a small moan escaping him at the feeling of Dream pulling out.

Dream got the moist towel, wiping George and himself down, and then laid back in bed next to his boyfriend.

“Shower again later?” George asked, clearly exhausted.

“Yeah. Let’s nap,” Dream replied and went to get new shirts and boxers from their drawers.

He put them on himself and then tossed it to George, who struggled to put them on. They snuggled up to each other as Dream pulled up the covers, and they fell asleep together.


End file.
